Close your eyes, Miss Swan
by badinfluencex
Summary: Swanqueen one shot inspired by a scene from 6x15.


**Disclaimer** _ **:** **I own nothing, if I would swanqueen would become canon on day one.**_

 **Please do keep in mind that English is unfortunately not my first language. I apologize in advance for all the grammar mistakes (I tried to get rid of as many of them as I could spot) and for my tendency to overuse commas every now and then. I am working on it! As this is my first time I ever post something I wrote, I'd appreciate if you could comment your honest opinion. I wish to improve in the future:)**

 **Dt: Joe, fu*k off;)**

 **P.S. I originally planned for this one shot to be strictly from Emma's pov only, however I couldn't help but include some of Regina's 'thoughts' too, which I at first wanted to change, but for some reason didn't. (Unleash your imagination if you want to know what's going on in her mind!) I allowed myself to change Reginas outfit and Snow has left the bar because she was too drunk before their conversation**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Regina has been staring at Emma for some time now, as if she was trying to read her mind.

Hopefully she can't do that, Emma thought.

Plus she was clearly tipsy. While the mayor drank some strange drink with an olive at the bottom of the glass, Emma decided to stick with coke. After all she was still the sheriff and one thing she learned was not to drink on her night shifts.

"I'm just trying to figure out what it'll take to get you to open up,"

"Open up, what? I'm open. Hook left, it sucks" Emma stuttered after each word without making an eye contact with Regina who was clearly more interested in being there for her than Emma expected, which did not make the entire situation easier.

You see the thing was, the fact that Hook left didn't bother Emma as much, however the realization that she had feelings towards someone else did. She was confused, because the way she felt did not make sense.

"How do you feel?" It felt like Regina had no intentions on leaving her alone.

"Like it sucks," Emma almost scoffed, nodding. She finally glanced at Regina who continued to speak.

"Right, but are you mad? Sad? Do you feel like throwing things? Or.." she looked at the blonde "Crying your eyes out?" her voice was more soft and more concerned.

"I don't know," Emma let a breath out that she held without being aware of it "Neither, both, all of it. I don't know" she lied.

"And I thought I was tough to crack"

Emma watched Regina take a sip of her drink, without saying anything. She just sighed and got lost in her thoughts. Perhaps it would be best if she just tried to ignore her feelings. Of course she wasn't stupid and knew that it would not be as easy, however telling Regina how she truly felt would be much harder.

Never had she thought that Regina would be the person she would fall in love with, yet it happened. Since Regina separated herself from The Evil Queen, Emma couldn't stop thinking about the brunette. Don't get her wrong, even with her still inside, Emma found her utterly amazing, but things drastically changed after the separation. Her feelings have changed. Regina made her heart flutter, butterflies in her belly go insane and her body shiver whenever they touched.

Emma was brought back to reality when she heard the magnificent laugh of the woman she happened to love. Regina was now having a conversation with the bartender who seemed to enjoy looking at her chest more than it was acceptable. It made her feel..jealous.

Perfect.

Emma wasn't usually the jealous type. Perhaps it was because she has never really cared about someone strong enough to make her feel that way. She cleared her throat which made Regina pay her attention back to the blonde.

"You should button up your blouse, he seems not to have the idea of where your eyes are" Emma's voice was slightly filled with anger.

Regina opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but then shut it close again doing just what Emma said as she realized that she was right. They sat in an awkward silence, Regina being confused of why Emma cared about who did or did not stare at her while Emma mentally kicked herself for saying those words out loud.

Shortly, the man returned with another round of the liquid Regina drank. She politely thanked him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't that long since Robin passed away, yet there she was unintentionally flirting with the man who she just met. It felt wrong.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude," Emma said quietly, nervously playing with her almost empty glass "Of course you are allowed to do whatever you want, I just find it annoying when someone seems to undress you with their eyes."

You are not making things any better, Swan. Just shut up.

Lately rambling was also something Emma couldn't control around Regina. She would vomit words that sometimes didn't even make sense, which was one of the main reasons why she did not want to spend her time on her own with the former Evil Queen.

"Emma, it is alright. No need to be sorry," Regina sounded sad, or so Emma thought "How about we finish our drinks and go somewhere less public?"

"And where would that be?"

"My place? Henry is most likely asleep by now. I believe us having a drink or two won't wake him up"

Emma wanted to say no, but didn't do it. Instead she nodded in agreement "Okay, but I am driving as you have had more than one glass of that weird thing you are drinking"

"It is not weird and it is called dirty martini, dear" Regina lightly laughed, shaking her head. It has been ages since Regina has called Emma dear, she wasn't sure how she felt about it, but of course did not make any comments on that.

"There is an olive there. An olive. Why would you put that in your drink?" Emma was never a fan of ladylike drinks nor olives. She preferred to stick with either beer or whiskey. Nothing in between, apart from Regina's cider that she got a chance to taste from time to time.

"It gives it a kick," Regina shrugged and drank the last bit of the martini that was left before she took an olive and put it in her mouth.

"Of course it does," Emma rolled her eyes, smile never leaving her face. It was strange how effortlessly Regina managed to change her mood within a few seconds. "Now let's go, it is starting to get rather crowded in here"

Regina looked around and in fact there were way more people than when they first arrived. Emma insisted on paying and when they were on their way out, her hand layed on Regina's lower back. Neither of them happened to notice it, that's how normal it felt. She made sure nobody would bump into Regina, although she knew that the brunette was able to take care of herself. But that didn't change the fact that Emma still felt the need to protect her.

"This way," Emma parked the car right in front of the bar. When she noticed the change in Regina's face as she saw it, she spoke before the mayor got a chance to say a word "Don't look at me like that. I have a night shift today, remember? Besides, you were the one who fake called me, saying that there was a fight in the bar"

"It wasn't me, it was that bartender. I simply asked him not to give us away."

"Who are you and what have you done to Regina I know?" Emma couldn't believe how much her behavior has changed in the last few weeks. They have been through many bad things as well as some good ones, but it only seemed to change Regina in a better way. Perhaps she simply had some strange way of dealing with things. Emma noted to herself that at some point she should somehow find that out.

"Well let's hope that this car is somewhat better than your yellow bug. Now, unlock the door, Miss Swan" Regina crossed her arms on her chest.

Emma rolled her eyes and opened the door for Regina "I didn't even lock it" she admitted and when the brunette got inside of the car, Emma shut the door behind her and got in too.

Their ride was quick, as the streets of Storybrooke were never busy, and quiet. In less than ten minutes, the car was parked in front of the mansion and Emma couldn't help but feel nervous when Regina looked for the keys in her purse "Are you sure you want me to come inside? It is late, you must be tired"

"Positive," Regina unlocked the door and stepped inside "I am feeling many things now, tired is definitely not one of them"

What? Emma wasn't sure what that meant, but she entered the house without questioning it and took off her jacket as they made their way to the living room.

"Do you want to stay inside or shall we go out to the backyard? The weather is nice." Regina said, smiling.

"I would prefer staying inside, if you don't mind" Emma sat on the couch. Her palms were slightly sweating as the nervousness only grew. They were only about to have a drink, however Emma's mind did not see it that way. She watched every move Regina made, admiring her beauty, which did not remain unnoticed.

"See something you like?" Regina took two glasses and a bottle of her apple cider, which was much stronger than the usual ones. She made her way to the couch as well and sat on the other side of it, before pouring the liquid in the glasses, handing one to Emma.

"Yes, your skirt is nice" Regina let a laugh escape her mouth, while Emma's cheeks burned red.

She was caught staring and she simply did not know how to react. Around Regina Emma had a tendency to forget about how to act normally. It felt strange as she always knew how to control herself, until the moment she realized that Regina attracted her.

Emma almost emptied her glass with one big gulp and wrinkled her forehead as she swallowed the drink that burned down her throat. It was strong, but delicious.

"So, I assume there is no way to make you open up about Hook, correct?" Regina asked, taking a smaller sip than Emma did, without breaking the eye contact.

"There is really nothing much to talk about. Eventually I will move on. No need to worry about it." Emma was annoyed by the way everyone seemed to care about her and pirates relationship so much. After all it was none of their business, but only the two of them. Especially now that Emma accepted the way she really felt, it annoyed her even more. If only they knew that the reason behind her not being herself wasn't Hooks absence.

Regina nodded. Emma wished she could read her mind, to see what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Of course she could've simply asked, but she couldn't as Regina had also no idea of what was really going on.

As the time passed, the two women felt more comfortable around each other because of the alcohol they drank. They now sat closer, shoes on the floor, feet under their bottoms.

Conversation went on naturally as their main topic was Henry's childhood. Regina told some of the stories she has never shared before and Emma couldn't control her laughter as she tried to imagine the situations Regina described. She felt relaxed and was completely taken away by the way Regina spoke about Henry and of course by her beauty. After each glass they drank, it was harder for her to control herself. She kept shifting closer to the brunette and the need to kiss her plump lips only grew.

"Seems like we ran out of the cider," with one simple wave of her hand, Regina refilled the bottle by using magic. It was early and she clearly did not want for their night to end.

"Now that is something you definitely have to teach me" Emma knew that Regina's magic skills were excellent, but the ability of refilling an alcohol wasn't something she thought was possible.

"Maybe one day" Regina smiled softly and filled their glasses full once again, doing it a bit uncarefully as she was obviously intoxicated. Some of the liquid dripped at the table, but she ignored it.

Emma reached for her glass, raising it before taking another big gulp of the drink. She watched Regina do the same. How could someone look so good while simply drinking, she would never know.

Regina put her bottom lip in between her white teeth, biting on it, which did things to Emma. She tried not to once again get caught staring, but failed as when she looked up, Regina's hazel eyes met with the emerald ones. They realized how close they sat to each other, their knees lightly touching and shoulders pressed together.

Now or never.

Emma knew that the consequences of what she was about to do could be awful, however no matter what would happen, the feeling of Regina's lips against hers even for a split second was worth the risk.

She placed her glass down on the coffee table before taking Regina's and doing the same. Emma received a confused look from her, which made her heart skip a beat. With her fingers she gently tucked the strand of short dark hair that was beautifully curled behind Regina's ear and within a seconds, Emma's lips lightly touched the woman's in front of her. However it didn't last long before she pulled back, realizing what has she just done.

"Shit, Regina. I am sorry." Emma said quickly, brushing her fingertips across her own lips. Her heart was beating as fast as it was possible, but when she felt Regina's palm land on her cheek it suddenly stopped beating completely.

There was no time to say anything else, because as soon as Emma wanted to speak, her mouth was covered with Regina's. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat and a quiet moan leaked from inside of it. Emma gained more confidence now that Regina was the one who kissed her.

She put her hands on brunettes neck, pulling her even closer while her tongue ran across her bottom lip. Emma gently bit it before her tongue slowly slid inside Regina's mouth. They started off slowly, tasting and exploring every inch of their mouths, but briefly their kiss became more rough and neither of them seemed to want to stop.

Somehow Emma ended up straddling Regina's lap, her hips slowly rocked against the woman's who was underneath her, while Regina's hands cupped blondes bottom, squeezing it ever so gently.

"Emma," Regina gasped as she now felt her lips on her neck, sucking and nipping it. Her chest was rising up and down heavily and the heat between her legs only grew. She needed to get rid of the aching feeling that appeared when Emma kissed her as soon as possible.

When she realized that Emma had no intentions on stopping, she poofed both of them to her bedroom that thankfully happened to be on the other side of the corridor than the one that belonged to Henry.

"Are you sure? Because if no, we can stop" Emma stood a bit further away from Regina when they appeared in her bedroom, giving her a chance to change her mind.

"I would've kicked you out my house instead of bringing you up here if I wasn't sure, dear"

Again that word.

Regina slowly stepped closer to Emma, pressing a hand against her chest so she would fall down on her king sized bed. Emma immediately sat up on her elbows, looking at Regina, her gaze full of lust and desire. She looked even more stunning in the moonlight that filled her room.

Emma watched Regina slowly unbutton her blouse, not once looking away from her. Nobody has ever looked at Regina with such hunger like Emma did, it turned her on even more. When the last button was open, she slowly let the blouse slide down her shoulders and then fall on the ground. It exposed brunettes black lace bra, that perfectly cupped her round breasts as well as it showed her perfect olive skin, that looked oh so soft.

"Like what you see, Em-ma?" She was speechless. Her mouth was dry and all she managed to do was to nod, which made Regina smirk. As her fingers found their way to the zip on the side of her pencil skirt, she opened it and also let the material simply slide down her legs. Regina stepped out of it and slowly crawled on top of Emma. Her hands gently sliding up her legs, up her sides to her shoulders.

"Fuck, Regina, you are beautiful." Emma couldn't help but compliment her. She in fact was stunning. As the skirt was removed her black lace thongs showed as well as the black stockings that were attached to suspenders.

"Lay down and close your eyes" Regina commanded in a deep, regal voice right next to Emma's ear.

Without hesitation Emma did as she was told, however closing her eyes wasn't something she wanted to do. "I want to see you," she said, quietly moaning as Regina bit on her sensitive spot on her neck.

With another smooth wave of her hand, Regina removed Emma's shirt and pants, leaving her in her white underwear only.

"Close your eyes, Miss Swan" Emma felt as if she was in bed with Regina from a few years ago. The way her voice sounded when she pronounced her name and how dominant she was, it all reminded her of Regina before the curse was broken. And God it was hot.

This time Emma listened, letting her body completely relax under the weight of the brunette who now straddled her hips, while her soft hands traveled to her back where she unhooked Emma's white bra and threw it somewhere behind her, not really caring where would it land. Regina observed Emma's bare breasts, before lowering her head and passionately kissing her lips.

Emma dug her nails in Regina's back, pressing their torsos flush together, feeling the heat of her body against her skin, while her hips slowly moved together with the woman's on top of her as her tongue now entered her mouth. Their lips parted and Emma tried to roll over as wanted to be in control, however she was stopped.

"I am always on top" that did not surprise her, although she usually preferred to stay on top as well, this time she decided to just give in. The night was young and she knew that sooner or later she would get a chance to take the lead.

With her eyes still closed, Emma moaned when Regina bit on her jaw. She left a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck then to her collarbone where the brunette marked her. Meanwhile Emma's hands found their way to Regina's bra and with one move of her fingers opened it. Smirking proudly, Emma took it off her body and threw it aside. The fact she was not allowed to look slightly bothered her, however it was definitely worth it, because every single move Regina made, made Emma's body respond much more.

Emma felt Regina sat up, already missing the contact with her warm skin, so she opened her eyes. Rules were simply not made for her. What she saw next only sent another rush of heat to her sex. Regina sat on her, breathing heavily. Looking down at her with eyes that were almost black. The moonlight landed only on the small part of her face, but it was enough for Emma to see her completely.

"Is everything okay? Do you want to stop?"

Regina responded by simply shaking her head. Her fingertips lightly ran up from Emma's hips to her breasts, which made the blonde shiver. She cupped both of them in her palms, feeling her hard nipples and started to slowly massage the breasts that were just a size smaller from her own, or so she guessed. With that she earned another quiet moan from Emma.

"Regina, please" Emma begged. They had many hours in front of them for exploring their bodies, for now all Emma needed was to get rid of that aching feeling between her legs.

"Patience, dear"

"I have been waiting for too long" Emma admitted.

She grabbed Regina's face with both of her hands and crashed their lips together, this time kissing her more roughly than before. Regina almost whimpered at the way Emma moved her tongue inside of her mouth and when she finally pulled back after countless minutes, her fingers were long inside Emma's soaking entrance and her thumb now roughly rubbed her bundle of nerves.

It didn't take long until Emma cried out loudly as an intense orgasm rushed through her body. Her hips shook, her back arched off the bed and it felt as if it would never end, because of how strong it was. Regina's name left her mouth many times when she finally loosened the grip around her back when her body has managed to calm down.

Emma has never experienced anything like that and if Regina could make her feel that way by only using her fingers, she wondered how would it feel if she would use her tongue too. It didn't take long until she found out.

They spent the night pleasing each other many times. Starting with being soft and gentle, exploring what the other one liked, Regina and Emma ended things with rough and very heated sex. When their bodies couldn't take it anymore and the sun started to raise outside mayors window, two women decided that it was time for them to get some sleep as both of them were exhausted from their late night activities.

The last kiss they shared was so gentle and sweet, full of emotions that both of them were too afraid to say out loud just yet. It felt as if it was a promise. An unspoken promise that neither of them would break.

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, with their naked bodies snuggled close together. All their problems were forgotten and even if it was for a couple of hours, it was enough for the two of them. They had all time they needed to solve their issues and deep down they knew that together they could overcome anything.

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
